


From The Ashes

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek Online, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 20:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: She’s raiding an Alliance archive, when she stumbles across the insignia.





	1. From The Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ezri Dax Week 2018, set in the STO timeline.

She’s raiding an Alliance archive, when she stumbles across the insignia.

Turned dark from decades of bloodstains and grime, the unpolished metal emblem is an abandoned relic from the past.

A past of glory, then failure.

They will not make the same mistakes.

Palming the metal, she gently affixes it above her chest. Her uniform feels complete at last, and she smirks, pleased.

The past is her future, and she will proudly go into battle bearing its legacy. For power, and for victory.

The Terran Empire will rise from the ashes, and Captain Ezri Tigan will make sure of it.


	2. Original Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the original version of the story I had in mind, but I felt that something didn't feel right. Drabbles are tough to do indeed!

Ezri feels exposed.

The uniform Leeta handed to her is tight-fitting, and her scars are for all to see.

 _Vulnerable and weak. How despiteful_.

She frowns, and attaches her trusted dagger to her belt.

 _Better, but not dangerous enough_.

Suddenly getting a flash of inspiration, she rummages through her belongings to perfect her ensemble.

The insignia she now holds in her hands is dark and unpolished; a relic from the past.

Yet, it represents her future. _Strength, and victory._

She smiles and prepares for battle, knowing that she will proudly bear the emblem of the Terran Empire for all eternity.


End file.
